Hairbrush
by Dixxy Mouri
Summary: Sometime after Dark Chocolate, White Diamonds. Keisha has a hairbrush stuck in her hair, and Kento's trying to help her get it out. Sounds innocent enough, right? That depends on what kitchen you're having breakfast in.


"Hairbrush"  
(Sometime after _Dark Chocolate, White Diamonds_)

Keisha had puffy, thick hair that she had been told many times over was pretty (or, in the case of her young fiancé, "downright sexy, babe"). Still, she usually preferred to use straightening irons and hair treatments, purely because that was how she liked to wear her hair.

Today she decided to loose the iron and chemicals- she wanted to go natural.

And was mildly regretting this decision as she remember why she liked the iron.

Her hair was TOO bushy for her hairbrush, which was now stuck in her hair.

Keisha was struggling fruitlessly to remove the hairbrush when her door opened, and Kento stuck his head inside. "Hey babe, what's- Keisha?" Kento walked casually inside, a look of mild but genuine concern on his face as he drew closer to his partner in arms. "Stuck again?"

"I hate my hair."

Kento frowned and sat next to her on the bed. "It really is nice, you know."

"I know, but it's so hard to manage!" she whined. "It's so BUSHY!"

"Think of the alternative- you could have female pattern baldness," Kento said.

"You're NOT helping!" Keisha snapped.

_Ooo. . . she's cranky now_, Kento though, making sure Keisha couldn't read that thought. If she did, he might have a problem bigger than hers. "Let me see if I can help you get it out of there, okay?" Keisha nodded, and took in a deep breath as Kento began to feel around her head.

YANK!

"KEN-TOOOO!"

Kento bit his bottom lip. "Sorry," he said in a quiet voice.

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Like this?" he asked, gently pulling the hair little by little out of the brush.

"Yes. . . like that," she explained calmly.

"Not working," he said. "Maybe if I wiggle it a little?"

"Fine," she said. Kento pushed himself to his knees, then started to wiggle the brush. Keisha, nervous about his strength, tried to second guess his movements and tried to move her head in the direction of the brush. This caused the bed to moan slightly in protest, and created quite a confusion downstairs. . .

* * *

Cye sipped his tea with wide, frightened eyes as he, Sage, and Anubis all stared at the kitchen ceiling in shock and horror. Sage's eyes were wide as saucers, and Anubis looked as if he didn't know what to do with himself. After all, they all had a feeling they knew exactly what was going on.Sage had just been leaving the bathroom when he saw Kento poke his head into his fiancé's bedroom, then walk in and shut the door. Not giving the action a second thought, he went downstairs to grab breakfast and maybe call Sam- after all, he owed her a movie after what had happened on their last get-together. 

But once he got downstairs and settled down with a bag of chips with Cye and Anubis, they began to hear strange noises coming from upstairs. For you see, the kitchen was located directly under Keisha's bedroom. All three stopped what they were doing, and looked skyward.

"KEN-TOOOO!"

"What the hell did he do to her?" asked Sage. "That was pretty loud."

"Yes it was," Cye said. "But-"

"NOT LIKE THAT!"

"Not like what?" Anubis asked, beginning to get irritated.

"Like this?" came Kento's response.

Sage's eyes widened. "Oh my dear sweet God. . ."

"Yes. . . like that. . ."

It took everything Cye had to not spit his tea across the table, where it would have hit his father square in the face. "Bloody hell, I think they're doing it!" He turned to Sage in panic. "Please tell me they aren't- I don't want to hear that! I mean. . . have they no SHAME!?"

And then the sound of the bed moving could be heard.

"Son of a bitch, he's right!" said Sage.

"They're both dead," Anubis decided.

"YES! OH, I LOVE YOU, KENTO!"

* * *

"YES!" Keisha cried as Kento managed to remove the hairbrush from her hair. She gave Kento a big bear hug and kissed him on the cheek. "OH, I LOVE YOU, KENTO! I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!" 

Kento laughed as she began to bounce up and down from happiness, not letting go. "Hey, anytime, babe," he said. Keisha squeezed tighter, continuing to mumble her praise and affection into Kento's sweater. He couldn't complain- he was getting this kind of a "thank you" just for getting a stupid hairbrush out of Keisha's hair? He smoothed out her hair, which had gotten a little disheveled from what had happened with the brush.

Keisha stood up, smiling brightly. "C'mon, let's go downstairs for breakfast!"

Kento gave her a sideways glance. "Hungry?"

Keisha frowned, looking down at her stomach. "Yeah. I got in late from work last night and didn't get to eat dinner. I was so tired I just collapsed onto the bed and figured I would worry about food later. And now it's later!" She bounced off her bed and stood at the door, waiting for Kento to join her.

"Oh yeah, you were really cranky last night, were you? I guess hunger can do that to a person," said Kento. He looked at Keisha critically. "You MIGHT wanna do something else with your hair, because you got one heck of an afro right now, and it definitely doesn't look good." Keisha looked in a mirror and saw he had a point- her hair WAS pretty messy.

Keisha played with her hair for a second, sighed when she saw nothing was really fixed, shrugged it off. "I'll fix it later- right now I'm starving!" With that, she ran out of the room and bounded down the stairs. Kento shrugged and followed her out of the room – he was hungry, too.

* * *

As Keisha entered the kitchen, Cye, Anubis, and Sage greeted her with horrified looks on their faces. They couldn't believe what they were looking at! Her hair was a complete mess, and they began to wonder exactly what HAD gone on in that bedroom – whatever it was, it must have been SERIOUS._Bloody 'ell! I didn't know they were into that kind of stuff!  
_

_It's probably a good thing the other Senshi aren't here. . . especially Ria. . .  
_

_That's funny, I've never made love to a woman and made her that happy. . . NO FAIR! _

Kento was down soon afterward, a casual, generic look on his face. He sauntered into the kitchen, grabbed a muffin, and looked at the other current occupants in the house in curiosity. "Hey guys, what's up? What's with the suddenly disturbed looks on your faces? You guys just see a ghost or something?"

Keisha had an equally perplexed expression. "What's wrong?"

Finally, fed up, Cye got to his feet. "HAVE YOU NO SHAME!?" And he stormed off.

The two Hardrocks exchanged a quick glance. "Wha?"

And then, frustrated beyond compare, Anubis broke down and started to cry. "IT'S NO FAIR! I'VE HAD MORE PRACTICE THAN HE HAS BUT HE'S BETTER AT IT THAN ME!!! I'M OLDER AND IT'S JUST NOT FAIR!" With that, Anubis ran from the room.

_What's his problem? _Kento wondered.

It was then that Sage cleared his throat. "Well, now you've gone and done it – Cye is pissed off and you made Anubis cry. Are you two happy now?" he demanded, his arms crossed as he tapped one foot irately on the floor. "Well? Spill it now – what do you have to say for yourselves?"

"I don't get it," said Keisha.

"Are you guys all right?" asked Kento.

And now Sage's feathers were fully ruffled as a little vein began to appear on his forehead. "YOU LISTEN HERE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS IF NO ONE IS WATCHING BUT WHEN YOU CONSCIOUSLY KNOW THAT PEOPLE ARE IN THE HOUSE!?"

Keisha and Kento retained the blank looks on their faces as Sage began to scream.

And for no apparent reason, other than the fact that she was prone to doing so every once in a while, Ria decided to come over for breakfast and chose that moment to come inside. Casually, she walked behind Sage to grab a muffin, observing the situation with all the wit and charm she had acquired as the leader of the five Ronin Senshi. Or rather, lack there of. "What's with Sage?" she asked calmly.

"I haven't a clue," said Keisha.

Ria bit her lip, shrugged, and walked past Sage again. She frowned. "Aw, Keisha, did you get your hairbrush stuck in your hair again?" Keisha nodded, and Sage began to calm down as he listened to the conversation. "How long was it stuck this time? A few hours? Since last night?"

"Oh, not long at all this morning – Kento got it out," said Keisha, patting Kento on the shoulder. She then shot a sly look his way, narrowing her eyes. "However, he could have been a little gentler about it, but he got the job done and my hair is now completely brush free. That hurt!"

"My ears are still ringing from one those screams," Kento said.

Ria shrugged. "Huh. Must've sounded like you two were knocking boots or something with all the screaming," she said as she casually took another bite of the muffin. Realization (and embarrassment) lit up on Keisha and Kento's faces as Ria calmly stepped out the door with a muffled "see ya" and shut the door.

* * *

I don't know precisely where this story came from, but it probably came from one of my other friends. She has very bushy hair (we called it "the fro" when we were kids) that can be, at times, quite a sight to see, and a hairbrush could very easily get stuck or, on a really bad day, lost inside of it. Regardless, it's a little old (with some minor edits today) and silly, but I hope you enjoyed it. 

Dixxy


End file.
